


The Bar Stool

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, This is so stupid I know, rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: It was the only seat left at the Alibi, next to Ian. Problem was, Mickey had never sat there before. It was Terry's seat.





	

Mickey and Ian walked into the Alibi shyly. Every one knew the pair were together and Ian had his arm slung over the grinning Milkovich.

Lip and Fiona sat on the bar stools, in a heated debate with Kev about what ever the fuck Kev talks about. Ian immediately went to sit next to Lip, leaving the one spare seat next to him for his boyfriend.

Mickey was stumped as he realised where he was supposed to sit. That was Terry's seat. He had never sat there before, always kept his distance from the stool the monster basically lived on in the short periods of time he wasn't in jail. Mickey froze and contemplated the situation.

The seat next to Ian was the only one left, otherwise he would have to sit in a booth on his own and separate himself from Ian. He knew too many questions would be asked what ever he did so he asked Ian 'can I sit there?' Ian stopped his conversation and looked up to Mickey who was biting his lip and still standing up. Ian gesticulated to the empty seat next to him, like Mickey didn't fucking realised. Kev paused talking to Fiona, knowing Mickey would not sit there. 'I erm, don't like that seat.' Ian studied Mickey's face. His brunette boyfriend really did not give a shit about trivial fuck like what damn seat he sat on to have a beer. Ian raised his eyebrows and Mickey signalled for the two to step outside. Ian gave an apologetic look to his family and followed Mickey outside the bar.

Mickey lit both of their cigarettes and Ian waited for the older man to open up. 'I don't sit there. It's Terry's seat.' That was all he had to say because Ian got it. 

It was the seat Terry was sat in when Mickey came out. It was the seat Terry was sat in after he he caught the boys together and called Svetlana. It was the seat Terry was sat in a countless number of times over the years after raping Mandy and leaving Mickey to comfort his broken little sister.

Lip asked Kev with amusement in his voice 'what's drama queen's problem? Mickey isn't usually such melodramatic asshole.' Kev looked conflicted but chose to reveal 'It's where Terry sits. The prick used to come by after he was done beating up Mandy. It's were he sat when he attacked them after Mickey came out. Mickey has never sat there before.' Lip felt embarrassed as Fiona scowled at him. Every one knew Terry Milkovich was a huge asshole, but few knew the extent of the horror he had caused. 

All the Gallaghers had seen flashes though. When Fiona saw Mandy crying dealing with another panic attack. When Lip saw Mickey thrashing in his sleep and telling Terry to stop hurting Ian. 

The two boys returned, each of their faces looking pained. Mickey sat next to Lip in what was perviously Ian's space. No one said anything but Mickey assumed Kev told them. The bartender never could shut up.

Ian was about to sit on Terry's stool, he didn't really have a problem with it, when he realised the symbolism of the stupid fucking bar stool. He picked it up easily and threw it down in a different part of the bar. Mickey smiled at Ian but raised his eyebrows when he realised his dumb boyfriend would have no where to sit.

Ian shrugged and hoisted himself onto the bar. Mickey said 'asshole, just sit here,' with more care in his voice than he was expecting. Ian was about to object but Mickey got to his feet and glared at him till he sat. Ian wasn't expecting a lap full of thug in the middle of the Alibi that day, so it took a moment for him to wrap his arms around Mickey like he usually did. 

Kev said nothing but smiled at Mickey's quiet step of braveness. Ian continued his convocations with the Gallaghers animatedly, while Mikey sipped a beer and let his eyes wander to over where the other bar stood was.

He snapped his head back and interrupted Lip by asking Kev 'yo, how much are these cheap ass bar stools?' Kev shrugged, 'bout $20 why?' ignoring the insult. His chairs were not the best but no other customers every complained. Mickey lifted himself off Ian's lap slightly to reach into his back pocket to grab a wad of notes. He slammed definitely over $20 on the counter and turned to face Ian.

Ian had the same look on his face has asked 'fuck on it or burn it?' Lip laughed at the bluntness of the question and Fiona scrunched up his face. Mickey smirked 'both,' they stood up together and dragged his chair towards the door.

Kev couldn't help himself 'Jesus, don't want to know what the fuck you two are going to do on his grave,' Mickey smiled remembering one day his dad would be dead. Ian said straightforwardly 'probably make out then piss on it.' Mickey laughed and jabbed the redhead.

The two left the bar with Mickey carrying the stupid stool and Ian practically buzzing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a dumb fic omg I know. I kinda hate it but am going to post it anway whoops


End file.
